gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Kaito
'Appearance' Kaito has short, wiry dirty blonde hair that crops around his ear, a bit longer on the right side of his face, with small, mischievous looking beige eyes. Slightly shorter than Aza, he has a lanky build with slightly tanned/darker than fair skin. He is usually seen with a smirk or mischievous smile or just a smile on his face. His attire is a light brown/orange short-sleeved t-shirt with a long, zipless dark gray vest/jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a hood attached to it {almost acting like a knee-length jacket}, and blue-gray pants that are tucked into black combat boots. He also sometimes wears a belt or some kind of brown strap/belt loosely across his chest, under his jacket though he will only wear it occassionally. He can also be seen with earbuds or headphones on, more if he’s wearing his hood. 'Second Main Appearance' WiP; to be revealed later. 'Personality' Kaito outwardly has a laid-back and carefree personality that seems not to care about anything bad that’s happening to them, making everything seem like a game and fun, trying to also make a place more enjoyable. He loves playing tricks on everyone, as well as making jokes and teases others, which also gets him in trouble and many bruises. He can also be somewhat of a flirt when talking carelessly with others, especially females though Aza tells him constantly that he's going to die if he keeps at it, in which some of his flirting turns into insults. However, he is very friendly and dependable, willing to help those close or he considers as friends to him. He often observes and mentally takes notes on someone as he’s goofing off, checking to see if they’re a threat or not. He is also quite the complainer, as well as a lazy boy most of the time. He can also be very deceiving as well, which seems to be his strong suit in getting himself, and others out of trouble. Inwardly though, using his smile as a cover-up, Kaito has always been unstable mentally as his past has not been a good one and he never experienced someone loving or caring for him. When he met Aza, who was just as scared of him, he found out that Aza has a kind side and wanted to know more about kindness, beginning to check himself if he has been kind to others, despite his love for teasing them. He’s learned to care for ones who are close and has a slight problem of trusting others for the first time. 'Powers/Abilities' Kaito is 1/2 human and 1/2 mage but he can only do--to his knowledge--simple spells, making a force field the most powerful and highest spell he can do. Simple spells he can do are like invisibility, but only for a couple of hours, healing small scratches, etc. However, he wants to be stronger in his magic to protect his friends but is afraid of doing something wrong if he tries to do something. He was a test subject like Aza and the others, now having the power to change his appearance to others eyes, though it can only be people he’s seen and heard before. He also has an appearance where he can make himself look the opposite gender though that’s the only one he can do without having to see someone else. His eyes turn red when using this ability. He can pretty much do that all day except when he is mentally unstable or in pain to where he can’t concentrate. Physical pain works as well for him to return back to normal unless he is able to tolerate it. 'Backstory' Post later. 'Relationships' ~ Aza ~ WiP ~ Daitan ~ WiP ~ Goneri ~ WiP ~ Taiki ~ WiP ~ Fumio ~ WiP ~ Shye ~ WiP ~ Galaxian ~ WiP 'Trivia' *Kai is a bit claustrophobic, though he doesn't show his fear outside and tries to bottle it up. *He is ambidextrous. *He loves dogs. 'Gallery' Add if you want to :D Category:OC Category:Male Category:Work in progress